mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Apricot
The Princess Apricot (プリンセス・アプリコット, Purinsesu Apurikotto) is a luxury liner, belonging to the Five Star Line, which is a frequent customer for the Bentenmaru. Design Exterior The liner has a streamlined shape with the hull expanding out sideways towards the rear of the ship. Moving from the bow towards the stern, the elevation and the number of decks on the upper hull increase, until just before a sail/fin and the rear arch. There is an arch under the ship, just behind the bow with a small swept wing attached to port and starboard sides and a fin underneath. A protrusion is present on the underside of the central hull. Either side of the ship on the upper, central hull, are grooves leading to a cone. There is a large arch that crosses over the stern from the rear wings. Just before this, behind the top deck is a sail/fin. There is a small forward-swept wing on the ends of the large wings at the rear of the ship. At the stern is a cylindrical engine with a glowing ring at its end. Colour Scheme The Princess Apricot's hull is primarily white with a strip of red near the upper rear hull. The ship's windows are a range of colours including pink, yellow and light blue. History Recruitment Arc When Marika was undergoing training to become the Bentenmaru's captain, the crew arranged a raid on the Princess Apricot in order for her to gain experience. Prior to the raid, Kane infiltrated the liner and posed as one of the passengers in preparation for a swordfight with Marika during the raid Sailing 06. Hakuoh Pirates Arc When the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club were filling in for the Bentenmaru crew, Show arranged for the Bentenmaru to perform a raid on the Princess Apricot. The Princess Apricot's captain had been informed about the circumstances but didn't tell his crew directly (he did suggest it during the raid though this suggestion wasn't taken seriously). During the raid, the yacht club members were wearing cosplay costumes rather than pirate costumes. The raid didn't go entirely smoothly due to the circumstances involved, however it was in the end successful Sailing 16. Abyss of Hyperspace Shortly before the events concerning Kanata Mugen began, the Bentenmaru carried out another raid on the Princess Apricot Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 1. Three Ship Arc (Novel-Only) After Jackie Kelvin went to notify the yacht club about the grounding of Odette II disguised as an official, Lynn scrambled the minimal number of members to launch Odette II as fast as possible in secret. Due to the circumstances where emergency military operations were performed and such making it impossible for Odette II to set out before the rush hour, Marika and Gruier asked for Captain Harley's help, and launched under Princess Apricot, much closer than the regulated safe distance. Harley acknowledged the action and agreed to play dumb if any special signal came up on the ship's sensors, in exchange of a full explanation afterwards and another business raid from Bentenmaru using the Hakuoh girls as the raiding party Mniskirt Pirates Volume 4. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) A pirate raid on the Princess Apricot is one of the playable missions, with Marika carrying out the raid either with the Bentenmaru bridge crew or the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club, with a sword fight with Captain Harley rather than Kane. The outcome of this fight depends on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates. References Category:Ships Category:Liners